


Lost

by Zomb13Cat



Series: My Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomb13Cat/pseuds/Zomb13Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Dean can lose himself in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend Sima (FilthyJanuary) over at tumblr who asked very nicely for porn. And How could I deny her?

There are a few things Dean can lose himself in; the taste of food, the bottom of a bottle of Whiskey, The warm croon of Robert Plant singing  _Ramble on_ ; but the only thing Dean can lose himself in, so utterly and completely, is Sam. 

Sam’s whole body is a furnace; long, lean muscle and soft, supple skin; radiating heat and drawing Dean in like a moth to a flame.  And Dean just has to touch. Run his hands over the planes and dips and grooves of Sam’s body.  Map out and read every single scar and imperfection with his fingertips.  And only  _he_  can.  Sam’s skin is a written in a secret language that only Dean can decipher.  Their own personal type of braille. 

Dean pushes up against Sam, feels the hard, thick length of Sam’s cock press against his hip through layers of denim, and runs hands down Sam’s lower back, over his chest, and into his hair.  He pulls Sam deeper into him, crushes their bodies together.  He wants to melt into Sam.  Fuse their bodies together until they’re one and nothing and no one can separate them. 

Dean pulls on Sam’s hair, tilts his head back, exposes the long column of his throat, and Sam lets out a loud gasp that shoots down straight to Dean’s dick.   He runs his mouth, hot and sharp, down Sam’s jaw; Sucks at his hammering pulse, licks up the faint trail of perspiration; Bites at Sam’s pecks and runs his tongue over the black ink over his heart. 

Sam moans out his name so sweetly that Dean just has to taste.  Sam’s lips are warm and wet, and his mouth tastes faintly of alcohol, blood, and sadness.  And Dean can’t stop kissing.  He wants take the taste away, lick it clean and replace it with everything Sam deserves.  He slots their bodies together, lines them up so he can feel the pulse of Sam’s cock against his own and gives a bone-deep roll of the hips.  Sam keens and bucks up into the pressure, his huge hands land on Dean’s ass, squeeze and pull him in deeper.  A loud groan escapes Dean’s throat and is swallowed up by Sam, whose tongue is gliding into Dean’s mouth, over teeth and licking at the roof of his mouth.  He knows he hasn’t exactly been quiet but up until now he’s been focusing on all the little sounds Sam makes, and it’s a shock to realize just how close to the edge he actually is. 

He speeds up the drag and thrust of their hips.  Focuses on the vibrations coursing through Sam’s body and the telltale stutters that indicate he’s close to completion.   Sam gasps and shakes, breaks their kiss, and Dean can feel the damp warmth spread against his groin, heat filtering through cloth and into Dean.  With Sam complete he gives himself permission to let go.  Whispers and curses against Sam’s ear as his body tears itself apart, and he collapses on top of his little brother.  He runs a hand languidly through Sam’s sweat matted hair and sighs contently.  Nothing can get to him while he’s with Sam.  Not heaven or hell.  Not the filthy January sunlight filtering through their motel widow, calling them out to save a world that doesn’t appreciate them.  He’s lost in Sam and never wants to be found. 

 

 


End file.
